


mechanical pencils

by powderblew



Series: clear skies and warm nostalgia [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Saw a picture on tumblr and had to write it, Slice of Life, cuteness ensues, i have no idea what this is, oikawa is a closet sailor moon lover, reader is female, we have a crush but dont know how to act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: Eleven forty-seven in literature class. —Oikawa/Reader
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: clear skies and warm nostalgia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192649
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	mechanical pencils

She tries to focus on the board, but the shuffling of papers from behind her shifts her concentration. Background noise, if anything, can be both annoying and welcoming. In this case, it’s the former. It’s a little more than half-way through the period and all she wants to do is finish her assignments to lower the amount of work she has to carry home with her.

She can’t do that with all that damn _shuffling_ in the back of her.

As much as she wants to turn her head and scold the person behind her, she has enough common sense to let it go.

Because if she got into an altercation with Oikawa Tooru, she wouldn’t hear the end of it.

It’s not that she _hates_ him.

She doesn’t; she swears.

She knows he’s pretty, smart, popular and—and well, he’s a star volleyball player. It would be impossible to _hate_ him. Instead, she chooses to ignore him because any attention from such a _swell_ guy often leads to more trouble than she would like to admit. At least, that’s what happens in shoujo mangas.

She would like to get through high school without as much as a fit.

Pretty boys and even prettier words are enough of a warning.

Suddenly, there’s a tap on the back of her shoulder. Maybe, maybe she’s hallucinating. There’s no way the volleyball captain is tapping _her_ on the shoulder. A few seconds pass, she mentally sighs, of course, she was _hallucinating_ —

—another tap.

She bites the inside of her cheek; wishful thinking.

Life is never ever that easy.

She watches the teacher busy herself with the projector for a moment, then twists her body until her head is watching from over her shoulder. She doesn’t let him get the open volley and she frowns, “Yeah?”

“Um, hey,” Oikawa sounds awkward, the surprise in his eyes when he reads the annoyance on her face, “Do you know the answer to question five?”

She stares at the board behind him. 

Unbelievable.

She thought he was supposed to be _smart._

“Page fifty-five, part three, last paragraph,” is what she says at the end of it because well, she doesn’t _want_ to give him the answer. She sounds curt, polite, and to the point, but the thing is—she doesn’t look into his eyes. She knows that if she does, she’ll forget her words, her ire, and get sucked into those pretty topaz eyes of his.

She turns back and still, she cannot refocus on the slides on the projector.

There’s a pause, “Thanks.”

.

When class is over, she stands up and picks up her bag to move to the next class. There’s a pink-lined mechanical pencil that falls from the strap. She blinks once before bending down to pick it up and a note falls out of the cylinder.

_Thank you for the help! I had extra training yesterday and missed the reading. Please accept this limited edition Sailor Moon Pencil in turn._

_—Oikawa Tooru_

If Oikawa switches seats with that random girl on her left for the rest of the school year, she doesn’t say anything, not even when he bugs her to come to his games.

**Author's Note:**

> pls drop a comment on your way out <3  
> catch me on [tumblr](https://sleepysonia.tumblr.com)


End file.
